Charlies bästa söndagar
by romanoew
Summary: Det här är Charlies historia, Charlies bästa söndagar. Oneshot. Charlies POV. Kommentera, snälla?


Man brukar säga att söndagar är den värsta dagen på veckan, och vanligtvis är det sant - men det finns några söndagar som kom att förändra mitt liv för alltid.

Söndagen den 15e februari, året efter att jag hade gått ur high school och gift mig med Reneé, fick vi veta att vi skulle ha barn. Trots att vi var unga så kändes det rätt, även om det inte kändes verkligt. Jag var 20 år, och skulle bli pappa. Jag visste att det skulle innebära ett livslångt och stort ansvar, men jag ångrade mig aldrig. Jag minns första sparken jag kände mot min hand - det var en magisk känsla, olikt allting annat jag någonsin har varit med om - även det inträffade på en söndag.

Söndagen den 13e september 1988 väcktes jag mitt i natten av min skrikande hustru. Vattnet hade gått och jag fick panik. Vi åkte in till sjukhuset och bara fem timmar senare var jag pappa. Kärleken sköljde över mig det ögonblicket jag såg min dotter för första gången. _Isabella Marie Swan_. Hon var min, tillsammans med den jag älskade. Jag visste från den dagen att jag aldrig någonsin skulle låta någonting hända henne. Jag skulle finnas där - varje dag - och skydda henne från allting som någonsin skulle försöka skada henne. Mitt liv fick en mening den dagen, på riktigt.

Åren gick. Min dotter togs på sätt och vis ifrån mig. Allt jag fick med henne var en månad varje sommar, och några dagar lite då och då. Jag saknade henne varje dag som hon inte var med mig. På avstånd såg jag min dotter växa upp, från spädbarn till barn, från barn till tonåring. Jag var arg på mig själv. Jag hade misslyckats - jag hade svikit mig själv. Jag fanns inte där för min dotter som jag borde. Jag var inte lika trygg i min papparoll som jag borde varit, jag visste inte riktigt hur man var en pappa, för jag hade aldrig fått en riktig chans att vara det. Med tiden gled jag och Isabella allt mer och mer isär. Ju äldre hon blev desto mindre förstod jag mig på henne, även om hon på så många olika sätt påminde om mig. Men Bella har aldrig varit någon som man lätt förstår sig på. Hon var speciell, redan då.

Det var en söndag i december 2004 som telefonen ringde. Det var Bella. Det här ynka telefonsamtalet var början på någonting helt nytt. Någonting som förändrade allting.

_"Ch- Pappa?"_

_"Ja?"_

_"Jag tänkte bara.. Phil är ute och reser så mycket och att tvinga mamma vara hemma med mig känns inte rätt"_

_"Jaha?"_

"Ehm, jag vet inte, pappa. Jag tänkte att jag kanske kunde.. bo hos dig ett tag. Så mamma får vara tillsammans med Phil. Det vore inte mer än rätt. Och du har alltid sagt att du önskar att vi kunde träffas oftare, det kanske är rätt tillfälle för det nu"

Självklart hade jag gått med på det. Hur skulle jag kunnat göra någonting annat? Precis som hon sa, hade jag alltid velat spendera mer tid med henne. Vilken far hade inte velat det? Men jag blev förvånad, och inte lite heller. Bella tyckte inte om Forks, staden där jag bodde. De senaste somrarna hade hon vägrat komma hit så jag hade tagit med henne på två veckors semester i Kalifornien istället. Men nu skulle hon flytta till mig - bo permanent hos mig. Min dotter skulle komma hem, på riktigt. Jag var eld och lågor över hennes beslut - hennes ankomst var allting jag kunde tänka på, alltså pratade jag om den med alla jag träffade. Nu skulle jag äntligen få chansen att vara pappa på riktigt.

Den 9e januari 2005, som också var en söndag, anlände Bella med flyget till Port Angeles. Det hade gått mer än ett halvår sen jag hade träffat henne och hon hade förändrats, inte självmant - hon såg bara mer vuxen ut. Och då slog det mig att hon skulle fylla 18 det där året. Hon var vuxen. Hon var inte min lilla flicka längre - den flickan som jag hade fått allt för lite tid tillsammans med.

Bella hade varit väldigt enkel att bo tillsammans med. Hon var mogen för sin ålder, det hade hon alltid varit. Reneé brukar säga att hon föddes i medelåldern, och till viss del stämde det. Bella var vuxen, det var hon som hade fått tagit hand om Reneé. Och på många sätt fick hon ta hand om mig också. Varje dag när jag kom hem från jobbet stod middagen på bordet. Hon höll huset städat, hon tvättade våra kläder och handlade maten. Jag tyckte att hon tog på sig ett för stort ansvar, men det var ett ansvar som hon alltid hade haft och om jag tog det ifrån henne kanske det skulle bli svårare för henne att bo här. Om jag lät henne göra saker som hon fått göra hemma i Arizona, kanske hon skulle få det lättare att trivas. Men hon hittade någonting annat som fick henne trivas, på både gott och ont.

Trots att jag visste att min lilla flicka inte var så liten längre, tyckte jag att hon var alldeles för ung när hon berättade att hon hade en dejt med Edward. Edward Cullen, adoptivsonen till den mystiske doktorn och hans hustru. Jag tror aldrig jag förstod mig på Bella och Edwards relation, lika lite som jag förstod mig på dem. Men hur illa jag än tyckte om honom, speciellt efter att han hade lämnat henne, så måste jag erkänna att han är bra för henne. Och de månaderna Bella var utan honom är bevis nog för mig - hon kan inte leva utan honom.

Sedan hände allting så plötsligt. Bara några veckor efter att Bella hade gått ur High School berättade hon och Edward att de skulle gifta sig i slutet av sommaren. Det kom som en chock, även om det inte förvånade mig. Reneé har under hela Bellas uppväxt lärt henne att man skaffar utbildning och jobb innan man gifter sig - och där satt hon, min nästan 19åriga flicka, med en ring på fingret. Självklart blev jag inte lycklig över beskedet, vilken far skulle bli det? Äktenskap betyder att fadern lämnar bort sin dotter till hennes nyblivna make, och jag var inte riktigt sugen på att ge Bella till honom. Även om hon redan var hans så mycket det bara gick. Kärleken mellan dem kunde man inte tvivla på, den fanns där hela tiden och den var stark, så mycket starkare än någonting annat jag någonsin har sett.

Juli rusade förbi och den stora dagen kom; söndagen den 13e augusti. Dagen då jag skulle gå med Bella till altaret - till honom - och ge honom hennes hand. Det var det svåraste jag har gått igenom, så även om det är en av de bästa dagarna i mitt liv så är det också en av de sämsta. Bella var såklart det vackraste jag någonsin hade sett, men den dagen var hon så mycket mer. Alice hade verkligen lyckats med henne. Och Edward, hans ögon när han såg på henne. Jag kunde inte låta bli att glädjas åt deras giftermål den dagen. Jag kunde inte låta bli att vara tacksam över att det är just Edward som Bella gifte sig med, för jag vet att trots hans brister så kan han ta hand om henne. Han skulle skydda henne när jag inte längre kunde göra det, hon skulle leva lycklig föralltid.

De åkte på smekmånad och när de kom tillbaka så sa dem att Bella var sjuk. Jag och Renée blev såklart utom oss av oro, och jag ville hälsa på henne, men det fick jag inte. De sa någonting om att hon var tvungen att ligga i karantän, att hon var riktigt sjuk. Jag pratade med henne i telefonen varje dag och hon lät bara sämre och sämre. Jag kunde inte sova, inte äta - allt jag kunde tänka på var min dotter. Men efter några veckor lät hon piggare, och de sa att hon var på bättringsvägen. Jag hoppades att jag skulle få träffa henne snart, även om de sa att det inte var möjligt. När jag ringde en gång, för att prata med Bella, sa Carlisle att det inte gick, att Edward hade varit tvungen att ta med henne till ett sjukhus i Atlanta för provtagning. Jag fick ett nummer, som jag försökte ringa om och om igen, men det var ingen som svarade. Jag förstod ingenting, hon hade ju varit på bättringsvägen. Jag var hennes pappa och jag hade all rätt att få veta vad det var med min dotter. Återigen slutade jag äta och sova.

Sen kom Jacob. Jag har alltid gillat den grabben, tyckt att han vore bättre för Bella. Han sa en massa konstiga saker, och jag förstod ingenting, det enda jag förstod var att någonting var väldigt konstigt. Någonting hade hänt, med Bella. Han bad mig följa med honom ut och jag gjorde som han sa. När vi kom en bit in i skogen, började han klä av sig. Och sen helt plötsligt stod det en enorm varg framför mig. En varg - men ingen Jacob. Det var då jag förstod att det var en sjuk värld jag lever i, men att jag inte ville veta någonting om den. Efter några sekunder stod Jacob där igen, och vargen var - tack och lov - borta. Jacob sa att jag kunde träffa Bella igen, att hon var okej. Han berättade också om Nessie, mitt barnbarn, men det kommer jag till sen. Sen var han en varg igen och utan att tänka sprang jag till bilen för att åka till Cullens hus.

Bella var förändrad, hon såg inte alls ut som min dotter. Hennes drag fanns kvar, men ingenting annat. När jag kom dit låg hon i soffan, med ett barn i famnen. När jag såg henne för första gången förstod jag först inte att det var hon, och det blev inte bättre när jag hörde hennes röst. En del av mig ville veta precis allting som hade hänt min dotter, men jag visste inte om jag skulle klara det, så jag bad dem låta bli. För när jag såg barnet i min dotters famn, Nessie, visste jag att mitt liv var värt mer än så. Jag ville vara en del av hennes liv, men jag ville inte veta någonting om hennes historia. Det syntes på långa vägar att hon var Bellas dotter - mitt barnbarn. Hon hade Bellas bruna ögon, som Bella underligt nog inte hade kvar. Hårfärgen var Edwards, men lockarna var mina. Hon var det vackraste jag någonsin hade sett. Så mycket vackrare än Bella, det gick inte att jämföra. Hon hade mig lindad runt sitt lillfinger redan då, morfars tjej.

Jag visste det inte då, men det var söndagen den 10e september som blev jag morfar, till det där lilla miraklet - Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Jag hade fått äran, tillsammans med Carlisle, att bli representerad i hennes andranamn.

De flyttade härifrån för flera år sedan, men de kommer och hälsar på då och då. Jacob är med dem, såklart. Det är någonting mellan honom och Renesmee, någonting jag inte kan förstå, men jag vill inte göra det heller. Så jag tänker inte så mycket på det. Jag börjar bli gammal och mitt hjärta börjar bli svagt.

Idag är det den söndagen den 17e juli 2016. Idag kommer Bella, Edward, Renesmee och Jacob hit. Och jag vet att trots att Bella, Edward och Jacob borde vara närmare 30 år gamla, så kommer de att se lika unga ut som de gjorde för 10 år sedan. Och Renesmee, som snart fyller 10 år och som fortfarande borde vara barn, kommer att se ut att vara lika gammal (eller ung?) som de andra.

Som sagt, jag vill inte veta, vill inte förstå, för deras värld skulle bli för mycket för mig. Jag är bara glad över att de finns i mitt liv, för Bella och Nessie är det bästa som någonsin har hänt mig och jag älskar dem över allting annat.

"Pappa? Vi är här nu!"

Jag rycktes tillbaka till verkligheten av Bellas röst, och la ifrån mig tidningen som jag hade läst innan mina tankar hade börjat vandra iväg. Jag tittade mot hallen, och den första jag såg var Jacob.

"Tjenare Charlie! Du ser bra ut!"

Jag reste mig upp och han gav mig en snabb kram. (Tur det för han är så varm att jag skulle svettats annars)

"Detsamma grabben"

Jag vände mig genast mot Renesmee, som hade kommit in efter Jacob. Jag kramade henne hårt, och länge.

"Nessie, vad jag har saknat dig!"

Hon kramade mig tillbaka.

"Jag har saknat dig med, morfar"

När vi släppt varandra hade Bella och Edward också kommit in i vardagsrummet.

"Hej Charlie, förlåt, men det var öppet"

Edward sträckte ut handen för att skaka min, men jag gav honom en snabb kram istället. Man vet aldrig när man får se dem igen, och jag ville att Edward skulle veta att jag uppskattar honom. Han gör Bella hel, och både henne och Nessie glada. Jag har mycket att tacka honom för. Vad han än är, så är han bra för min dotter. Och han är en så mycket bättre pappa än vad jag någonsin var.

"Pappa,"

Jag vände mig mot Bella och innan jag hann reagera så hade jag hennes armar runt min midja.

"Åh, pappa.. Jag har saknat dig så mycket"

Jag log och kramade henne hårt tillbaka.

"Jag har saknat dig också, älskling"

Vem kan säga att söndag är en dålig dag, när min historia är ett bevis på att det är den bästa dagen på hela veckan? När jag ser på min dotter och mitt barnbarn, vet jag att jag har gjort någonting bra i mitt liv. Och den dagen jag dör, kommer jag att dö lycklig. Tack vare söndagarna, så lyckades jag med mitt liv. Och tack vare Bella och Renesmee, njuter jag av varje dag av det.


End file.
